


rant.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck it.





	rant.

i am mad.  
not mad as in crazy.  
mad as in angry.  
i am mad because my peers think I don’t notice their actions.  
their teasing laughs  
their backhanded compliments  
their gibes at which I pretend to be oblivious.  
i am mad because parents are difficult.  
i am mad because I can’t love my boyfriend.  
because everyone thinks he is a girl.  
i am mad because every other day I have a breakdown.  
and nobody notices.  
i am mad because of exclusionists.  
heteromantic asexuals are pressured to have sex with their significant other.  
because that is how stupid straight hoes and fuckboys are.  
and when they turn to the community.  
they are rejected.  
bullied.  
cast out.  
with nowhere to go.  
i know how they feel.  
nowhere to go.  
i bet you’ve seen that post:  
the one about cishet aces being entitled to the community.  
they jokingly implied that they deserved to die.  
does that person realize.  
They just issued a DEATH THREAT to every cishet ace.  
Im done being calm.  
Im done being poetic.  
EVERY ASEXUAL WHO READ THAT POST RECEIVED A DEATH THREAT.  
FOR WANTING TO BE ACCEPTED SOMEWHERE.  
ANYWHERE.  
The person who posted that.  
They don’t know.  
They don’t FUCKING know how they affected those aces.  
You don’t fucking know.  
Guess what else im mad about.  
honey Ive got a list and I will read it out.  
Im mad at myself.  
Im mad at myself for  
for  
Being stuck  
Being “gifted”  
Being aimless  
Being scared  
Being superstitious.  
Being queer  
Being unsure of my identity  
Being a mormon when I don’t live up to the standards.  
I believe everything about my religion.  
But  
I am queer.  
I can not change that.  
I will not change that.  
My family knows that it is not a choice.  
But  
I don’t want to keep it inside, like I “should”  
I want to express myself.  
Im fucking done.

My name is Allison M.  
I am 15 years old.  
I live in Texas, the fucking most stupid, racist, sexist place to live.  
I am mad.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck I’m just orphaning this


End file.
